Double Means Trouble
by Five Tailed Demon Dog
Summary: Though annoyed at his 'fun' with Canada was ruined, America could only be curious as to what could scare Russia so much other than Belarus. A more 'manly' Belarus could be the answer... Crack! America x Canada, Belarus x Russia x Male!Belarus


Disclaimer: I own nothing

_Belarus x Russia x Male!Belarus_

_America x Canada_

Crack!

* * *

Hands abruptly stopped pulling down the white dress shirt down broad shoulders as light suddenly shone upon them both and exposed them to be seen, "Hey!" America pouted, glancing back to glare at whoever interrupted his 'sexytimez' with his most favourite brother nation, "Yeah, yeah – it's most improper for brothers! You've said it a million times over, Iggy!"

"E-eh, Alfred," Canada felt the blush spread over his pale cheeks, "I don't think it's England this time." He timidly pointed out, well aware of how embarrassing he must look with America practically on top of him, undoing all the buttons on his shirt to reveal the upper portion of his chest.

Both North Americans winced when the large nation shoved them over so he could squeeze into the tiny closet as well, "What the hell?" America snarled, feeling his head painfully smash against Canada's, "GTFO!" He snapped.

However, the nervous nation didn't appear to hear America at all, "This is good place to hide, da?" Russia squirmed anxiously, despite the discomfort of America and Canada, "Belarusses will not look here for me, yes?"

"What are you going on about?" America snorted, feeling Russia's arm dig painfully into his abdomen, "Is Belarus going all batshit crazy over you again?" He asked without much care, only more out of curiosity.

Canada blinked curiously as well, "Did you say 'Belarusses'?" He asked, though his meek voice wasn't loud enough to be heard.

Russia shuddered violently when footsteps could be heard just outside the closed closet, "Where is our брат?" It was definitely Belarus' voice, though America and Canada's curiosity only spiked because it sounded like she was talking to someone else.

"He is close," An unfamiliar male voice answered, much to Russia's fear, "My Russiadar indicates he is so." The words caused America and Canada to glance at each other with strange looks.

"Who the hell was that?" America blinked, moving himself in the tight space in order to peer through the keyhole, "Holy shit! That dude looks a lot like Belarus," Alfred squinted his eyes, "But only manly."

"Da," Russia shivered, "That is Nikolai – he is also Belarus," He didn't bother to look at America and Canada's freaked expression that clearly said 'how the hell was _that _possible'?, "Natalya somehow manage to summon a different Belarus from somewhere else." It wasn't like he knew how to explain it either!

"What?" America deadpanned, peering through the keyhole again at see that the 'special' hair (that Japan called an 'ahoge') onto top of Male!Belarus' head was pointing directly towards the closet they were in, "They're coming." He so obviously pointed out.

Russia could almost _feel _those blue lines of despair and fear form on his face and he shivered violently when the door slammed open with Male!Belarus' leg still high up in the air from the violent kick.

The three nations stuffed in the closet were then witness to that damned scary 'Yandere' face that suddenly appeared on both Belarus' faces, "брат – we have found you! The damn doorknob is not an obstacle any longer again!" They both said (creepily) at the same time and Russia screamed like a little girl while violently pushing past both versions of his younger sibling, "Let'sgetmarried! Let'sgetmarried! Let'sgetmarried!" Both Natalya and Nikolai chanted as they ran after him.

"What the..." America twitched, completely clueless as Canada simply nodded silently in agreement as the two stared after the Slavic nations going on the hall. And of course, after a few moments of silence, America had to ruin the atmosphere even more by opening his big mouth.

"... I wonder if there's a girl version of you out there, Mattie."

Let's just say America slept on the couch that night...

* * *

(Should I complete this now? Or does anyone want me to add a few more drabbles)


End file.
